Amnesio (303)
Amnesio, A.K.A. Experiment 303, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to wipe the memories of anyone he zaps in the eyes with the rays from his own. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is helping people with memory problems. Bio Experiment 303 was the 303rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to wipe his victims' memories. 303 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 303's pod was used as a ping-pong ball until whacked off the table and into a little boy's bucket of sand. Thinking it was a marble, the boy put it on top of his sand castle. Then a small wave splashed on the castle and activated 303, named Amnesio. Amnesio went on to start wiping people's memories until he was discovered by Gantu. However, Gantu was unable to catch Amnesio because he was airborne, and managed to successfully evade all of Gantu's plasma blasts. Gantu and Amnesio's presence captured the attention of Lilo and Stitch. Grabbing a butterfly net, Stitch climbed a telephone pole to try to catch Amnesio. Unfortunately, Amnesio sat on the telephone wire, and Gantu captured him in a containment orb. Before long, Lilo, Stitch and Gantu were fighting over the orb containing Amnesio, which ended with Amnesio wiping all three of their memories. Plagued with amnesia, Lilo, and Gantu decided to team up and figure out what to do with the captured experiment. Stitch, however, reverted back to his original programming. Lilo and Gantu, (dubbed Martha and Lenny) later ran into Jumba and Pleakley, where Amnesio wiped Jumba and Pleakley's memories as well, but not before explaining to them exactly who was on whose team. Lilo and Stitch then decided to team up to get their memories back. Lilo wanted Gantu to come with them, but the latter was unsure of himself. While Lilo discovered how to reverse Amnesio's effects, Gantu set Amnesio free. His effects were later undone from Lilo yelling, "Ohana!" but Gantu got away with Amnesio in the end. Amnesio was successfully sent to Hämsterviel, but he ended up wiping Hämsterviel's memory as well. Gantu told him he was a dangerous criminal who was captured by him, Ace Jackson. Gantu then looked at a jar that Martha (Lilo) had made him, that read, "World's Greatest Cop". Amnesio reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Amnesio, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Amnesio participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by erasing Leroys' memories. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Amnesio is a small blue beetle-like creature with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back with purple spots on them, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth, and two antennae. Special Abilities Amnesio can produce red rays from his eyes that erase the memories of anyone hit in the eyes. He holds the stored memories in pouches under his wings. If his victim's ingest the pouch with their memories in it, their memories will be fully restored. Weaknesses If Amnesio hears the password "ohana", the memories of all of his victims will be restored. Trivia *The password which reverses Amnesio's memory-deleting powers is "ohana", a word which Amnesio's creator, Jumba, did not know of until well after Amnesio's creation. Gallery 303 amnesio by bricerific43-d5a22tx.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males